MI CLIENTE FAVORITO
by wolfy odonell
Summary: funky tiene ciertos sentimientos por un donkey kong, ¿el los correspondera? yaoi furry lemmon, donkeyxfunky creo que es el primer yaoi de donkey kong en fanfiction XD


Bueno vi que no había ningún yaoi es la sección de donkey kong, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Y pues se me hace tierno funky, es muy lindo y ve aquí el resultado… jejeje la verdad dudo que alguien lo lea pero bueno jejejeje,

Advertencias: lemmon slash, furry yaoi relación chicoxcico si no te gusta todo lo anterior, léelo y experimenta tal vez te guste =D ok no haz lo que quieras

Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños bla bla bla no son mios

Mi cliente favorito

El vendedor de aparatos de la jungla, tiene un cliente favorito, un apuesto ser de fuertes brazos, pelaje castaño, ojos miel, y algo tonto...

Sus lentes oscuros se empañaban, con el solo recordarlo, después de limpiarlos, se quedó pensando…

- vaya… donkey es tan lindo… me gustaría pedirle una cita… si tan solo no estuviera ese insecto siempre a su lado… lo habría hecho

Mientras funky se perdía en sus pensamientos, donkey y didy venían hacia el

- hey… funky

Esa voz reboto en la cabeza del Kong inventor, haciéndolo interrumpir sus pensamientos, al ver a didy y donkey, venir hacia él, el intento simular sus sentimientos de nuevo y con una sonrisa dijo…

- hey… bros ¿Qué hay?

- funky, hermano ¿Qué tienes de nuevo?

- ¿algo en especial bro?

Dijo el de los lentes oscuros

- que tal, unas rosas

-¿rosas?

- cállate donkey…

Dijo didy con el ceño fruncido

- funky ¡sabias que didy sale con dixie?

Dijo donkey sonriendo maliciosamente con su mirada dirijida al pequeño mono

- ¿sales con la sis, bro?

- no es algo, que les importe, par de solterones sin vida

Las palabras de didy, dieron en el blanco funky y donkey estaban dolidos por sus palabras

- bueno vuelvo en un rato mas

Dijo el monito de gorra rojiza retirándose

- ¿he ? ya se va

- si estos días, desde que tiene novia me ha dejado solo

Al fin había dejado didy a donkey, era su oportunidad, pero… las palabras no salían de su boca

- do… don… key

- ¿sucede algo funky?

Dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa hacia que el corazón de funky latiera a mil por hora, su rubor se hacía evidente, así que bajo su rostro

- etto… yo… es que…

- funky que te parece si damos una vuelta

Funky volvió a subir su mirada, ¿acaso era verdad? El amor de su vida ¿lo invitaba a un paseo?.

Donkey paso su brazo detrás de su cabeza avergonzado y sonriendo

- claro que si no quieres yo…

El menos alto asintió rápidamente

- si quiero ir donkey…

- que bien… entonces vamos

Sonrojado y emocionado, funky comenzó a cerrar su negocio y emprendieron su camino por la playa

- funky...

- ¿ s... si?

- ¿porque siempre traes ropa?

La pregunta completamente indiscreta del mayor, tomo por sorpresa a funky

- es que me da pena no usarla…

- si pero después de todo no se ve nada… yo no la uso y no me avergüenzo de mi… lo esconde nuestro pelaje ¿no?

- he... esto

- me gustaria verte sin ropa

Este comentario puso rojísimo al poseedor del pañuelo rojo

- este... ¿para... qué?

- que podría pasar. Somos hombres, no veré nada que no haya visto antes

funky bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo, él había observado un par de veces a donkey con lujuria, sobre todo su entrepierna, pero solo por curiosidad, y se avergonzaba de ello. Pero el mostrarse ante él, de esa forma, aun no estaba listo, además donkey jamás lo vería de la forma en que le gustaría que lo viese

- bueno aunque sea podría ver…

En ese momento dk retiro las gafas, aprovechando que funky estaba perdido en sus pensamientos dejando ver sus grandes ojos cafés claro, que dejaron anonadado al mayor

- hey... devuélvemelos

- vaya que lindos ojos tienes, funky ¿por qué usas lentes con ojos tan lindos?

- ¿te gustan mis ojos?

Funky se sonrojo, pero después sacudió su cabeza y reacciono

- ese no es tu asunto, devuélvemelos

donkey por ser mas alto solo lo detenía con una mano, para que no consiguiera los lentes y bromear con el chico

- jejejeje deberías crecer mas

- déjame en paz, solo dámelos

- hey a donde fue tu buen humor de siempre

- solo dámelos

- ya entiendo ocultas tus ojos, porque son más lindos que los de una chica

El sonrojo de funky era notable, mas era evidente que donkey solo lo hacía por molestarlo, no por hacerle algún cumplido y avergonzado y enfurecido se abalanzo sobre el castaño, logrando que tire los lentes… pero…en una posición bastante incomoda.

Debajo de él estaba donkey y el quedo de pies abiertos, sobre su entrepierna sus manos sobre el pecho de donkey.

Y este último totalmente ruborizado

- e.. eto

- funky...

*las palabras de donkey sonaban lentas y raras en su normal tono de voz*Y de un momento a otro los fuertes brazos de donkey apresaron la cintura de funky no dejándolo Mover, sintiendo como algo crecía debajo donde el quedo sentado

-¿ que... haces don...?

- quítate la ropa ahora, o te la quitare yo

En un tono, frio… algo muy difícil de ver en el mayor, mas sin embargo funky se enojó ante la broma de donkey, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos

- suéltame ahora, donkey

Decía tratándose de librar del agarre del mayor, sin conseguir ningún resultado hasta que donkey lo libero voluntariamente haciendo que callera en la arena de la playa.

Para inmediatamente apresar sus muñecas y dejar caer su peso en el

- don... key... por favor... suéltame

Mientras sentía los dientes del mayor en su oreja

- lo hare si te quitas la ropa...

Con ayuda de sus pies funky aventó lejos a donkey liberándose de él, aun jadeando del esfuerzo que había hecho

Enfurecido se paró y tomo sus lentes

- ¡no soy tu juguete !Idiota!

Y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse la mano de donkey lo detuvo

- espera... perdón pero, no me pude contener

- ¡yo no soy el remplazo de didy, para que me vengas a toquetear imbécil!

Dijo funky con el ceño fruncido, y soltándose de donkey

- no... Es eso... funky tú me gustas

-¿he?

- no... te lo había dicho, porque didy se burlaría de mi...

- te... te... ¿gusto?

- si... desde hace tiempo, cuando vi que veías mi entrepierna, supe que sentías lo mismo…

funky se puso colorado ante el comentario del gorila

- e..eso es mentira, en todo caso si fuera cierto , siempre uso gafas

Termino su frase mirando hacia otro lado

- e... entonces ¿no te gusto?

- este... yo...

donkey tomo la mano de funky

- ¿no mirabas esto?

*posándola en su entrepierna mientras funky se ruborizaba al máximo, de pronto se cayeron sus lentes, empezando a temblar

- funky, me gustan tus ojos...

y acercándose a el lo tomo del mentón, para plantarle un beso

- también me gustan tus labios

funky retiro su mano del lugar y empezó a abrazarse a si mismo

- no soy... tu juguete... por favor no juegues conmigo

- jamás aria eso tonto

Besándolo de nuevo hasta tumbarlo en la suave arena y empezando a retirar latamente su camisa, para después bajar por su cuello pecho y tórax en un camino de besos y mordidas, los gemidos que salían de la boca del menor, eran tan tentadores para donkey y cuando empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, funky lo detuvo

- e.. Espera... aun no estoy listo

donkey rodo sus ojos ciertamente estar con funky era despertante

- ¿por qué no?

- es... solo... este

donkey interrumpió a funky con un beso

"ojala y ya se calle" pensaba DK y comenzó a introducir su mano bajo del short de mezclilla del menor, mientras este gemía con cada roce de su mano, con su piel intima

- ¿estás listo... ahora?

- mhp….

asintió funky y dk comenzó a retirar los pantaloncillos que tanto estorbaban en ese momento, funky estaba lo que le seguía de rojo de vergüenza, nadie desde que tenía uso de razón lo había visto desnudo.

Y cuando vehia su reflejo en los ojos lujuriosos de dk se avergonzaba más, inmediatamente dk lo volteo rompiendo su contacto visual, empezando a acariciar lentamente sus muslos

- vaya aun no comprendo porque escondías estas linduras

se acercó y les dio un beso

- deja de molestar… tonto

Decía entre jadeos el menor

- funky antes de empezar, me harías un favorcito

funky no tuvo tiempo de responder por que donkey ya estaba frente a el con su gran miembro erecto, que lo asusto

*-he...

Donkey metió forzosamente a la boca del pelaje claro su miembro forzándolo a que a que le hiciera sexo oral, funky pensó en mordérselo por obligarlo a cometer la felación, tan humillante.

Pero se sentía bien, ese estúpido sabía bien, le gustaba ver su rostro muriéndose de satisfacción por su causa, mientras donkey, Disfrutaba viendo a el vendedor rebajándose haciendo lo que le pedía, era demasiada diversión tener al supuesto vendedor a sus pies y después de un rato, funky se retiro fuera de dk

- basta... ya no puedo mas

Viendo su cara cubierta de lubricante que libero en el momento de la felación

- ¿ya quieres que comencemos lindo?

- no... Espera dame un respiro...

dk lo tumbo y separo sus piernas

- espera donk...

funky aún no terminaba su frase cuando "slam" ya el mayor se había apresurado a entrar en él, funky sentía su alma salirse de su cuerpo, era un dolor indescriptible nunca lo había sentido, más sin embargo se sentía tan bien.

El mayor pasaba sus grades manos sobre su cabeza acariciando suavemente su rostro y robándole uno que otro beso, mientras el menor gemía y se aferraba a la arena que salía de entre sus dedos.

donkey disfrutaba más que nada la cara de inocencia de funky era tan tierno con esos ojos entreabiertos brillando con la suave luz del atardecer y reflejando cada uno de sus bestiales actos, mientras las lágrimas brotaban des sus ojos.

Su boca tan grande y deliciosa que liberaba gemidos, su pelaje dorado que brillaba con el ardiente sol

- espera... no.. tan rápido

Suplico funky aferrándose a el, encajando sus manos sobre su espalda, jadeando y gimiendo, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por su inocente rostro, que aumentaban con cada dura embestida por parte del mayor

- solo un poco mas

- y funky sin querer se corrió mientras abrazaba al mayor, entre los dos, la esencia de funky estaba derramada y aun cansado aguantaba las embestidas del mayor, que disfrutaba cada movimiento con cierto sadismo

Después de un rato el hizo lo mismo dentro de funky haciendo que liberaran un uniorgasmo, de placer y amor que se sentían mutuamente,

De pronto donkey salió de funky y los 2 se tumbaron en la arena cansada y somnolienta, y después de descansar un rato, mientras dk aun abrazaba con fuerza y ternura al menor, este se levantó y tomo la ropa de funky

- e... espera que haces con mi ropa

- no la quiero volver a ver... me desharé de ella

- ¿qué?

funky intento levantarse, y estando de pie volvió a abalanzarse donkey

- dame mi ropa donkey

- !jamás!

Decía el castaño riendo a carcajadas

- ¡dámela!

- ¿aquí, de nuevo?

- que gracioso, ahora dámela

- es que... ya me canse funky

- hablo de la ropa

- ha esa cosa, no

- ¡dámela!

- no dejare que escondas ese cuerpo tan lindo

Dijo tirando la ropa aun lado y tocando la entrepierna de funky

- suéltame, pervertido

- quítame la mano... si tanto te molesta o dime algo

Un silencio envolvió la jungla de nuevo, ya que funky no contestaba ni hacia lo posible para evitar la acción de donkey

- lo sabía...

Dijo donkey robándole un beso y diciendo le al oído

-Me gustas… te amo funky

-Yo también… te amo…

Donkey no espero ni un segundo y cargo a funky en sus hombros

-¡¿Qué haces tonto? ¡Suéltame!

-¡jamás!

-Mínimo deja me pongo mi ropa, me verán desnudo se detuvo

Donkey se detuvo y lo bajo

-Ponte tu estúpida ropa

-¿he?

Vamos apurate

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-Quiero que solo te muestres a mí de esa forma

Dijo donkey sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado. En ese momento funky tomo su ropa y le dio un beso a Donkey

-Te amo idiota…

-Yo también

Fin

Bueno perdona si es muy rápido y hay muchos errores es que era un msnfic y pues lo edite jejej para subirlo, sinceramente no pensaba hacerlo pero aquí esta jejejejeje, si pueden indicarme mis errores aceptare sus críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS jajaja pues aquí tienen el primer fic yaoi de DK en el mundo al parecer jejejej XD


End file.
